Natsu's Scarf
by Spring Hope
Summary: Lucy thinks Natsu is mad at her and wont go to the guild or her house anymore because she accidently spilt chocolate milk all over his scarf! Mira adds a dramatic twist to a job Lucy is taking, making Natsu freak out like crazy. Oneshot.


**Natsu's Scarf**

Natsu's jaw slowly fell open as he looked at the once beautiful, white-gray scarf, which was now splattered in dark chocolate milk. The teenager who did this whipped the scarf from his neck and ran into the bathroom, locking it.

"N-Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped on top of the counter, "A-Are you... okay?" He said with a worried look.

"Y-yeah... none of the chocolate milk got on me... why did Lucy take my scarf?" Natsu asked, placing his left hand on his neck, covering his scar. He still hadn't absorbed what just happened yet. Happy and Natsu walked over to the bathroom. "Oi! Lucy!" He said loudly as he knocked on the door.

"N-Natsu! J-just... let me wash this off 'kay? Don't worry, it'll come off! I promise you." Lucy said quickly. He heard her sniff, like she was crying, but since the water was running loudly he wasn't quite sure.

"Lucy, open the door, or I'll break it down. I'm giving you three seconds." Natsu told her, tapping his right foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

She still didn't say anything.

"One."

"C-Can I have at least five seconds?" Lucy said quietly, turning off the water.

"Two..." Natsu got his iron fist ready.

"Natsu! Please!" Lucy wailed now, he heard her walk towards the door.

"AND... THR-" The door creaked open, with his fist about 1 inch away from her face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lucy shrieked, as she aimed to kick him in the face, out of natural instinct.

Natsu took advantage of this and dodged her kick, running into the bathroom to see what she was doing. "NATSU DON'T GO IN THEREE!" She shrieked again, scrambling to her feet and running into the bathroom herself. Natsu held the soaking wet scarf in his hands. it looked even worse than before. "I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to I know i'm stupid please don't hate me! I didn't mean to do it on purpose I swear! You can hit me a thousand times if you want to!" Lucy said quickly in one breath, her hands were clenched in fist below her neck while she squeezed her eyes shut.

Natsu still didn't say anything; he was just holding his most prized possession in his hands. He gazed up and looked into her chocolate colored eyes; they were dotted with fear and sadness. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom with the scarf.

_Natsu SIGHED? NATSU NEVER SIGHS... UN__LESS... I REALLY MADE HIM MAD AND ANGRY HE'S LOST AT WORDS? _Lucy thought, she was terrified at the thought of Natsu hating her forever. "N-Nat...su?" She asked, she extended her arm to reach him but pulled back when he climbed out of her window.

"Aye! I'll go see if Natsu is alright . He _must_ be feeling **horrible** right now, but i'm sure you feel just as bad. You destroyed his **precious scarf that his father Igneel gave to him before he _disappeared_** on 777, if I were you I would feel completely horrible, like I was _**worse than 5 dark guilds combined**_." Happy said with a straight face, trying to make Lucy feel even worse.

"YOU _STUPID_ CAT GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME FEEL ANY BETTER" She threw a pillow at the cat as it flew away out side of the window. She felt like suiciding herself, the guilt overwhelmed her, what if she made Natsu **CRY**? The thought of that made Lucy shiver; she didn't even want to think about that, she would be a horrible person, horrible enough to make Natsu cry.

"And... that's what happened, I'm officially a butthole, I'm worse the five dark guilds combined together Mira." Lucy explained to Mirajane, her head resting on the counter, her soul was coming right out of her body.

"Oh cheer up, Natsu would never ignore or hate you Lucy!" Mira chuckled_, 'cause you guys are **head over heels** for each other!_ Mira added in her head, smiling to herself.

"Mira! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NATSU. HIS. SCARF. IGNEEL. ARGHHH!" Lucy almost screeched it, banging her head on the wall.

"L-Lucy, you're overreacting! Natsu will forgive you! Don't worry..." Mira sweat dropped, this was getting out of hand.

"B-But it's already been **four days** since he hasn't come to the guild! _or_ my house! Which is **REALLY** weird, you know?" Lucy frowned and sighed, putting her head back down. "Alright, I'll go to his house!" Mira's face lightened up; was this a chance...? "After I go on a mission, I'm low on money." Lucy stated, walking over to the board. Mira let out a quiet sigh. She chose an escort one, not too easy and not too hard for her; it paid a good price too, 70,000 jewels, exactly her rent. "Mira~ I'll be back in three days latest." Lucy announced to her as she walked out of the guild, rather glumly.

The next day, Natsu bursted through the guild doors, instead of fighting with Gray he ran straight to Mira. "HEY FLAME BOY, COME FIGHT WITH ME!" Gray charged at Natsu, who easily dodged his blow, he wasn't in the mood.

"Watch it Ice princess!" Natsu shouted as he punched Gray in the face, accidentally hitting Elfman in the process, which caused another guild battle in the background. "Mira! Did Lucy come here?" Natsu asked, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, she was here yesterday, she'll be home by tomorrow. Oh? You're not wearing your _scarf?_" Mira asked as she pointed to his neck.

"Oh! I gotta leave it at home, since Lucy spilt chocolate milk over it, I burned off the old scales while it grew new, fresh white ones, so that's why I didn't come here, make sure it comes out properly, it comes out faster when it's not moving, iono why." Natsu explained, shrugging his shoulder while Mira gave him food.

"Ah~ I see, that's interesting, you never told me before! Anyways, Lucy is very upset about what had happened, she's been worried sick over the past five days, since you haven't gone to her house or the guild..." Mira told him, resting her head on her hands.

"Really?" Natsu seemed surprised and then he turned to look at Happy, "Didn't I tell you to tell her...?"

"Tell her what~?" Happy asked _innocently_, batting his eyes at Natsu.

"Happy!" Happy earned an approving nod from Mirajane, who put her thumbs up while Happy giggled.

"Oh, and by the way, Lucy took a very dangerous job! A job that would've taken _even_ Team Natsu difficult to complete! I tried to warn her, but she didn't listen to me. She decided to take up on the job because she wanted to repay you... it's to escort a very, very important person, a lot of bandits and dark mages go after the person she's supposed to escort... but I don't know where she's escorting him to!" Mira dramatically lied, shaking her head. _Well, part of it is true, he'll be worried sick over her now~_ Mira grinned in the inside, feeling like she had accomplished one of the many things she has always wanted to do.

"W-What? Why would she do something **so** stupid! Argh!" He immediately stood up, the food still in his mouth, and rushed out the guild, breaking down the entrance door in progress.

"Waah~ I finished the job earlier than I suspected!" Lucy sang as she happily walked, holding Plue. "Plue! I know what we should do! We should buy Natsu a gift right? To repay for the scarf."

"_Puuuun!~_" Plue agreed with her, flailing his arms around.

"Awwwe, you're so cute Plue!" Lucy said as she rubbed her cheek against his.

A man came up to her and grabbed her arm. "Miss, would you like to buy this?" he showed her various items, but she bluntly refused all of them.

"Sorry, not very interested..."

The man squinted his eyes and said, "BUY IT, IT'LL MAKE YOU LOOK **BEAUTIFUL**!"

"EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU SAYING I'M **UGLY**? _THE FREAK MAN_?"

They started arguing back and forth, he still had his firm grip on Lucy's arm.

"**LUUUCCCCCYYYYYY**!" She heard a familiar voice shout her name, which made her turn her head towards the voice.

"Eh?"

Natsu slammed his fist into the Old man's face, sending him flying away until he was nothing but a speck of light in the sky.

"N-N-N-Natsu!" She shouted, shocked that he was here, without his scarf, and he just sent an innocent, but annoying, man flying off.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Was he trying to hurt you? You finished the job?" Natsu shot her with questions one after another, he had a worried look on his face, one Lucy never saw in her entire life.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, why are you overreacting? It was easy..." Lucy said as she tried to calm him down.

"We're a team! We have to _always_ go on missions **_together_** no matter what!" he pointed a finger at her.

"Natsu! Calm down, it was only one mission, besides i wanted to repay you for your sca-EEP!" She yelped as she was pulled into a tight embrace by the Flame head. Her face turned as red as Erza's hair. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Natsu spoke first.

"Luce, you smell yummy." he said into her hair, which made Lucy blush even more.

"Y-YAH, DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO EMBARRASSING, DON'T GO SNIFFING PEOPLE!" She shouted as she kicked him in the face.

"…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPID GRIN OF YOURS NATSU!"

"They **llllliiiiiiiiikeee** each other~" Happy purred with an evil grin on his face, holding a camera.

"SHUT UP YOU _STUPID_ CAT! DO YOU WANNA DIE? GIMME THAT STUPID CAMERA I'LL SMASH IT INTO PIECES!" Lucy roared at Happy, showing her fist to him.

"BUT LUCY WHY AREN'T YOU HURT? Mira said that job was super duper dangerous! That even Team Natsu would have a hard time completing it!" Natsu explained, recovering from Lucy's _Lucy Kick_, his hands thrown up in the air.

"Oh boy, I'm going to have to **kill** a lot of people tonight." Lucy growled as she cracked her knuckles, flames covered her body while she wore a killer stare.

* * *

**Hello~ Thank you for ready my first Nalu fanfic :D I hope you enjoyed it [**:

I'll probably be writing only Nalu fanfics, since they're my favorite anime couple 3

Sorryyy, it probably wasn't that interesting was it? D:


End file.
